Sun, Sea and AE
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: One shot! Exactly what the title says! Hope you enjoy!


**Sun, Sea and A+E.  
**So, I found some photos of when I went to stay with my ex step brother in Devon, and we went to this beach... so I wrote it! I hope you enjoy it!  
Erm here in the U.K we call it A+E which is Accident and Emergency, I know in the U.S they call it the Emergency Room; they are the same thing, just called different things.  
Erm, please review, means a lot!

* * *

"So, where we going today?" Alex asked Olivia as she walked out the hotel bathroom. They had decided to go on a 10 day holiday to Devon in the U.K the weather was good for once and well, they needed time a lone.

"The beach, sun lounging, learning how to body board, it's all good." Olivia said putting on her sun dress over the 2 piece she was wearing.

Alex smiled, noticing once again how good her girlfriend looked showing as much skin as possible.

"It sounds perfect baby... as long as I am with you it will be perfect." Alex smiled as she spoke; this was amazing for her...

* * *

Walking a long the beach was perfect for the both of them... they loved it.

"I we could do this every month..." Alex said, mindlessly thinking out loud.  
"Just to get away from it all..." Olivia confirmed.

"Well then again, I could go anywhere with you and it would be perfect." The blonde said she they sat down on the sand.

As they sat down they both took a moment to take in the view... everyone always said how awful the weather was in the U.K, but today, well for the past few days it had a been lovely... It had made Alex think about her future more than anything, seeing all the families and the small children running around and smiling, it wasn't something Olivia really talked about, but Alex was determined to make her!

"Do you ever think this will be us one day?" Alex asked taking her chances.

"Maybe, I haven't really thought about it." Olivia said, feeling this could be a long conversation.

Alex sighed a little, the sun was beautiful, the sea looked so peaceful yet her mind was else where.

"The body boarding lessons are soon, you gonna watch?" Alex asked Olivia know she wasn't too keen to try it.

"Of course I am gonna watch you! You'll be the sexiest one out there." Olivia said making it clear how much she loved the lawyer.

"See in a bit then baby..." Alex said leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes you will." Olivia said, letting her hand move down Alex's body as she got up to move.

* * *

Liv sat for what seemed like forever waiting for Alex to actually get into the water... The lifeguards where really safety mad.  
"Safety never takes a holiday." One woman had said to Olivia when she looked at the time and sighed.

Olivia smiled at the woman; she looked busy with two babies and 2 older ones... Liv wanted kids, but never did she believe she could handle 4.

Looking out to sea once again Liv told herself for the 50th time how beautiful it was and how she would love to visit again. Devon was a truly stunning place, even if the weather wasn't good all the time.

She looked out once more to finally see her girl friend walking into the waves about waist height.

Jumping on top of the board so her stomach was down they had to use their arms to paddle to where the lifeguard was.

Easy enough.

Once there everything happened in a blur.  
"Do you normally get big waves like that?" Olivia asked the woman next to her.

"Yeah, sometimes they're bigger, your girl better be able to hold herself." The woman informed with a soft chuckle.

Olivia kept watching as the waves came in, pulling the group forward. Her mind was put at ease until a speed boat carrying 3 people came into view.  
The group disappeared behind the wall of water it created, that plus the waves...

Olivia held her breath.

There was nothing, she saw people coming up gasping for air...

"We got one down! She heard a lifeguard shout.

Alex.

Alex was down and out.

* * *

Waking up Alex dared to breathe...  
Taking a deep breath she managed to panic Olivia enough to get a nurse.

"Mrs Cabot, I am gonna take your breathing tube out." A nurse said, she sounded kind, and very British.

Alex tried to nod but her head felt like it was going to smash into a hundred little pieces.

Taking out the tube was the hardest thing Alex had ever experience, had made herself fear water for the rest of the time she would live.

"Alex, you're okay now darling." Olivia said tearing up.

"I thought I nearly lost you..." Olivia continued, Alex took her hand and squeezed it. Words would have been better but at least the detective knew she was alive.

Minutes later the nurse had managed to get Alex checked over, without causing the blonde any distress.

"You can talk now Mrs Cabot." She said standing at the end of the bed looking over her chart.

"W-what...h-hap-pend?" Alex tried, her voice still shaking from probable shock and still cold from the waters less than lovely heat.

"You fell in whist trying to body board on the beach... you were knocked out." Olivia began explaining, knowing her girlfriend would want to know all the details just as if they were back at the office.

"I don't remember anything..." Alex said her speech a little clearer that last time.

"You went body boarding, the waves were massive, and a speedboat came in front of you... no one would have stayed up, even the life guard went down. You took in a lot of water and you hit the life guards surf board and hit your head... I thought you'd gone..." Olivia said tears running down her face, her hands going cold.

"I'm okay Liv, just a little shaken up."  
"I know we can get out of here soon." Olivia said smiling as Alex's face lit up.

"I am sorry, however that will not be possible." A woman said from the door.

"Dr Ava Vanman, I have to keep you in for at least another 2 days, you had a near drowning experience, and my job is to check your mental status and speech also body coordination..." She explained.

"I'm fine, honestly..." Alex tried sitting up in bed.

"Mrs Cabot, what happened to you was very traumatic, even if you don't feel it was, I am sorry, but you need to be checked over fully." The Doctor explained much to Olivia's dismay.

"Great, in hospital... great way to sum up the holiday." Alex groaned seemingly pissed off.

"Sun, sea and A+ E ladies." Ava said before leaving the room.

"I love you."  
"I love you to Liv."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it!  
Please let me know what you think!  
Erm, that's about it!  
Please review!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
